


The Pit Stop [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, For Science!, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Pit Stop" by fartherfaster.</p><p><b>iputabirdonmyhead:</b> Can the mid credits sequence to Age of Ultron just be Jane and Darcy on a road trip to Jane’s science conferences. They’re out of cell phone range or their phone batteries are dead, they’re bickering about directions, Darcy has a giant map unfolded in the car, everything is a mess. They stop at a gas station to get directions and freeze, staring up at the TV as it plays news footage of everything going on in New York and all the Ultron destruction. Cut back to credits.<br/><b>stardustandstrawberries:</b> They’ve been staring at the TV for fifteen minutes when a pile of coats and poster tubes on the backseat shifts and Betty Ross wakes up wondering why the car’s not moving.<br/>-<br/>tumblr asked for a theoretical AoU post-credits scene involving Jane, Darcy, and Betty.<br/>my hand slipped.<br/>-<br/>“Avengers Assemble!” shouts Betty, with gusto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit Stop [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts), [fartherfaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherfaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pit Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733240) by [fartherfaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherfaster/pseuds/fartherfaster). 



Length: 11:33  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20pit%20stop.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE gift for kalakirya. I hope you like it, my dear!


End file.
